1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of applicators for dispensing liquid or semi-liquid products such as lotions and, more particularly to a novel lotion dispenser attached to one end of an elongated arm which terminates in an applicator for discharging lotion onto the skin of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to apply a lotion to the skin of the body by the user applying or dispensing the lotion into the palm of his or her hand, followed by manually applying the lotion to the desired skin areas. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such a procedure which stems largely from the fact that the user cannot readily reach various parts of the body such as the middle of the back or shoulders so that the lotion is not evenly applied or is not applied at all.
Some attempts have been made to solve this problem by employing an extension onto the lotion dispenser which permits the user to extend his reach for lotion application. In such prior instances, the arm is straight or linear and does not permit manual manipulation in order to reach the more difficult skin areas.
Still a further problem is present because most extension arms are not adapted to fit conventionally manufactured lotion bottles or dispensers so that the extension arm can only be used with a particular designed and manufactured bottle or dispenser. In other words, the application arm is not adapted to fit standardized lotion dispensing bottles or containers.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a lotion applicator which includes a dispensing bottle with a standardized top or neck to which is attached an applicator arm for conducting the lotion from the container to the skin of the user. The fitting of the applicator arm should be such that it will readily accept the neck of the standardized bottle or dispenser and attachment should be made so that there is no leakage when the lotion is conducted under pressure from the container to the applicator arm.
Accordingly, the lotion applicator of the present invention solves the above problems and difficulties by providing a flexible container for holding a quantity of liquid or semi-liquid material such as skin lotion, soap or the like wherein the container terminates at one end in a threaded neck adapted to threadably receive a discharge nozzle for conducting the lotion or the like from the container through the neck. The discharge member includes an aperture projection adapted to insertably pass through an opening in a closure cap so as to permit the discharged lotion or the like to exit the container and the cap. The discharge projection has a closed position when inserted through the opening in the cap and a discharge position within the cap so as to permit the lotion to exit the discharge member and pass through the unoccupied aperture in the cap for flow into an elongated applicator arm. The arm includes a threaded coupling for engaging with the discharge cap and extends outwardly from the container in a cantilevered manner to terminate in a application member having a perimeter configuration representing a human hand. The applicator member includes a plurality of openings which are in communication with an elongated passageway extending from the discharge cap through the arm to the applicator member. An exterior surface of the applicator member may include skin massaging nubs which will assist in the spread of the lotion when conducted from the applicator member.
It is also envisioned that the applicator member may include means for detachably connecting a variety of accessories to the applicator member such as a brush, a sponge, or other skin conditioning device.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel lotion applicator whereby the user may readily apply lotion to difficult to reach skin areas and whereby the lotion may be discharged from a container by squeezing the container forcing the lotion into a lotion applicator member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel applicator for a liquid or semi-liquid material that is pressurized by means of a squeeze bottle or container so that the material is discharged through an elongated arm manually manipulated by the user so as to reach difficult to reach areas of a person""s torso.
Still a further object resides in providing a applicator for a lotion which is readily connectable to the nozzle end of a conventional container or squeeze bottle holding a quantity of lotion.
Still another object resides in providing a novel lotion applicator which is useful in helping a person apply lotion to hard-to-reach areas of their body such as the back and shoulder areas.
A further object resides in providing an applicator for a lotion or the like which assists the person to wash their body while in the shower or bath.